Pie, Sex and Love
by Momma2Leos
Summary: His fortieth birthday has Dean looking at making some changes in his life. What will this mean for him and Y/N?


I do not own the SPN universe. I just harbor an unhealthy obsession.

His fortieth birthday has Dean looking at making some changes in his life. What will this mean for him and Y/N?

January in Lebanon, Kansas was freaking cold, with ice and snow. It was beautiful but definitely not the weather for laying around a bonfire, which was the first thing that Dean said he wanted to do for his birthday this year. It was year 40 and he insisted that he wanted something different than his normal celebration.

In year's past, he and his brother would go to a bar, throw a few back and he would undoubtedly pick up a beautiful random girl to keep him warm for the night. But this year, was different. This year the bunker was full of people seeking a new life. This year, he had his mother of all people in his life. And this past year had been one of the hardest of his life.

In the last decade or so, Dean had died multiple times. He had gone to and returned from Hell. He had gone to and returned from Purgatory. He lost his brother and then reunited with him. He tried to live a normal life and had to leave it behind. He had become a demon for Christ's sake. He had lost so many people along the way. He was taken over by an archangel and that damn near killed him. He almost acquiesced to death, but knew that his brother needed him.

When he was finally home, and finally himself, he had begun thinking about where his life was heading and where he wanted to be. He decided that this year there were going to be some changes.

 ***MOMMA2LEOSMOMMA2LEOSMOMMA2LEOSMOMMA2LEOSMOMMA2LEOS***

When you had moved into the bunker, you felt like you finally had a chance at family. You had been alone for so long. Life on the road was exhausting. All of your joy came from helping people but damn it all if you weren't lonely. There was only so much comfort a bottle of whiskey and a stranger's arms could afford you.

You had worked with the Winchesters on and off for years. Your relationship with them wasn't too complicated. Sam, the younger of the two, served the role of brother completely. You were close to the same age as each other and you shared a lot of the same interests.

You and Dean, on the other hand, well it was different. You and he had a special connection. You could go from the best of friends, to the most in sync fighting partners, and to the most in tune lovers in a matter of minutes. But you always kept it casual. You both knew what the life you led meant. You always respected that. It had always been enough for the two of you.

But on this January night, something was different.

You were sitting in the corner of the couch with your feet pulled up underneath you. Dean was laying with his head in your lap while you absent-mindedly stroked his face and hair. It was his birthday and you and the family (such as it was) had done everything he asked for.

His mother and Bobby had already excused themselves to go to bed. Now it was just the four of you sitting around watching one of Dean's favorite old westerns, Lonesome Dove.

Well, he was listening to the movie. His eyes had been closed for a while enjoying what you were doing to him. It was times like this when the war ready soldier let down his guard that you thought he was the most beautiful.

You began to gently tap a pattern onto his cheeks. He smiled.

"Mmm, Y/N, what are you doing?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"I'm counting your freckles," you said back.

Sam rolled his eyes but smiled as he took a drink of his beer. He knew that the two of you were head over heels for each other but neither of you would do anything about it.

"There are 483 freckles on Dean's face," Castiel supplied.

Dean opened his eyes and turned his head to the angel. Sam raised an eyebrow but you didn't say a word. You just smiled, used to the sometimes awkward observations that your angelic friend made.

"Thanks, Cass. I'm just gonna recount and make sure," you said, turning Dean's face back up towards your own and passing your fingers across his eyes making him close them again. He let out a contented sigh.

Sam stood up stretching. "Well, I'm gonna call it a night. Happy Birthday, bro," he said. He gave Castiel a look suggesting that he turn in as well.

"Good night, Sam," the angel answered. Sam waited.

"You look pretty tired, too, Cass," he began. "Maybe you should turn in as well."

"Sam, you know that angels do not require sleep," he said but then finally caught on to what Sam was saying.

"However, now that you mention it…" he said trying to think of something to say. "Happy birthday, Dean."

"Thanks, guys," Dean replied from his position in your lap.

You continued to run your hand through his hair and draped your free arm across his chest. He picked up your hand and played with the fingers.

"Y/N, what are we doing?" he asked after a few quiet moments.

"What do you mean? You want me to stop?" you asked not sure what to say.

"No, not that. I mean, us. What are we doing?" he asked again.

"Well, we are doing what we always do," you said as you looked down into his now open beautiful eyes.

"Do you ever get tired of doing the same thing?" he asked.

Although your relationship had always been casual with Dean, you would be lying if you weren't panicking just a little and hoping that something bad wasn't about to happen.

"Dean, what are you trying to say?" you asked hoping that the building sadness in your voice couldn't be heard.

"I'm forty years old, and it's been a wild ride. I guess, I'm just ready for something more. I don't know. I mean hunting, the life, that's a given. I love what I do. I save people. I just find myself wanting more than I have. Does that make me selfish?" he asked.

"No, it makes you human, darlin'," you replied.

"This year is going to be different," he says.

"Yeah? How?"

"Well for starters, I'm done chasing tail. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've had some fun, but I just don't see the point in it anymore," he said.

"Sweetie, is this some kind of mid-life crisis?"

He chuckled. "Hunters don't get to have midlife crises."

"So, are you just going to give up on women?" you asked.

"Women, yes. Woman- no," he said. He sat up and turned around to you.

"Unless I'm wrong, you and I have been dancing around some pretty strong feelings for years right?" he said as he took your hands in his.

You breathed in deeply. "You know exactly how I feel about you, Dean Winchester," you replied.

"Me too, but we've never really said it. I don't think I have ever really said it to anyone," he continued. "I mean Sammy knows it, even Cass I think. My mom knows that I do. But I have never said it because people just throw it around so easily, like it means nothing. But it means something to me," he said.

This was the most he had talked in a long time.

"It means something to me too," you said, understanding. You didn't believe in throwing those words around either. They were too heavy for all of that.

"I want that though. I want someone to tell that to and I want her to tell me it back. And I want it to mean something," he said looking down into his hands.

You focused on your breathing and the movement of his fingers on yours.

"When I finish a hunt, I want to lay down with the woman that I… love, in my arms. I want to start stupid traditions. I want to fight and make up. I want it all, and I feel so guilty about it," he said.

"You shouldn't feel guilty about any of that. You deserve that and so much more," you said as you lifted his stubble covered chin up and gazed into those eyes that could drown you and might very well as they were struggling to hold in tears at the moment.

"God, I hate doing this…." he said wiping his eyes and turning on a smile.

You shifted closer to him and waited for him to look back to you.

"Dean…" you whispered.

He timidly reached up and moved the dark brown hair behind your ear where it had fallen across your face and leaned slowly towards you.

"Y/N, do you love me?" he asked.

"I love you more than anything, Dean Winchester," you replied to him. He leaned in and placed his lips against yours. You had kissed him a million times but this one was different.

"I love you too," he said as he deepened the kiss. You leaned back and could feel yourself begin responding to him as he positioned his body above yours. His hands found the back of your head and he pulled you in closer to him.

After a few minutes, the both of you needed to come up for air.

"Dean, let's go to bed," you said. He looked down at you through lust, no love heavy eyes and nodded. When he stood up he put out his hand to you which you readily accepted.

You walked to his room with him, turning off lights as you went. You were the picture of calm…

...until you were both inside of his room.

All pretenses flew away as he closed the door and then turned you so that your back was up against the it. His hands were everywhere and he couldn't decide where to go first. Your mouths hungrily danced against each other. His tongue darted into your mouth and you eagerly added yours to the fray, exploring him as he did you.

At times like this he usually took control but tonight you wanted to take the lead. You pushed against him and backed him up to the bed. He fell down heavily as you stood above him.

You dropped to your knees in front of him before reaching down to untie his heavy boots. They were pulled off and discarded followed by his socks.

"Y/N, you don't have to do that…" he started.

"Shh, Dean, let me take care of you baby," you said to him.

Your hands grabbed the lapels of the olive green flannel shirt he wore, your favorite as it made his eyes almost glow. You slowly peeled it off of his shoulders until it was off and threw it across the room.

Your hands dipped just inside the waistband of his jeans, untucking the tight black t-shirt he wore. You slowly lifted it up and over his head. At the last minute, he raised his arms and helped you.

When it was gone, he pulled you to him and captured your lips in his again. You reveled in the feeling that was uniquely him. His smell was earthy and manly and you were drunk in it.

Your hands went to his belt and you began to deftly unbuckle it. He leaned back slightly and allowed you to do so. He watched as you opened the button and the zipper. You looked up at him, now asking for help.

He pulled the denim pants down and off of his legs leaving him in only his boxers. You stood up and slowly began to take off your own clothes.

He bit his bottom lip as he watched you take off the white tank top you had been wearing to reveal a simple black, lace bra. In all honestly, you were hoping that you would be with Dean tonight and this was proven when your jeans came off to show the matching black lace underwear. He loved it when you wore matching sets and you knew it.

"Amen," he breathed out as you pushed the jeans behind you with your foot. You smiled as you climbed into the bed behind him and leaned your back up against the headboard. You patted the mattress between your open legs and he took his place where you told him.

The muscles that made up his back were tight and beautiful. You had always loved a shirtless Dean.

You knew that every muscle he had was hard earned. His broad shoulders gave way into beautiful arms toned with work and barely kissed by the sun, spattered with hundreds of freckles. You laughed just a little.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Just wondering how many freckles are on the rest of your body," you said with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm sure you can ask Cass tomorrow. He probably knows," he said with just a touch of sarcasm.

"I'll get right on that. Come here," you said and he scooted back towards you. You placed your hands at the top of his shoulders and began to deeply massage them.

He was tense but that was nothing new. You had plans to pull every last drop of tension from his body tonight.

He moaned low and deep as you continued your work across his back. Your head found its way into the crook of his neck and right by his ear.

"I love you," you whispered to him. He sighed.

"Say it again… please," he begged. You smiled happy to oblige.

"I love you…" you said as you kissed his neck. "I love you," another kiss. "I love you," you finished.

He turned his body to you and laying on his stomach, smiled up at you.

"I love you too, baby," he said. He raised himself up on his elbows and came eye level with you.

His lips found their way to your neck and he began to lay a path of hot, wet kisses down the side moving towards your clavicle. His hands cupped the sides of your breasts and you could feel the pure heat rolling off of his body.

He reached behind you and unhooked the bra and slowly, deliberately drew it down your arms and threw it on the floor. Taking your shoulders, he helped you to lay down below him from your sitting position.

"Dean…" you begged just a little.

"I know baby, I'm going to take care of you," he said as he brought his face down to your breasts. He kissed the soft flesh there.

"My God, you're beautiful," he whispered before taking your nipple into his mouth and barely, gently sucking on just the tip.

Your breath came in ragged gasps. His sensation was so slight. Every time he broke contact caused you to whine. His lips turned up in a smile as he repeated the action until you were arching under him.

"That's my beautiful girl," he crooned. He moved to the other breast and repeated the process and reveled in the small sounds you were making.

His lips ghosted across your soft stomach and your instinctively moved to cover yourself. Your esteem telling you that you needed to hide.

He moved your arm. "You're not going to hide from me, beautiful. I want to look at you forever. You are perfect," he said as he ran his hands across your flesh. You shivered and rubbed your legs together in anticipation.

He laughed. "Be patient, sweetheart. We have all night," he said as he moved his body down both of your legs and to your feet. You felt his lips on the top of your feet and struggled not to move them. His right hand trailed up your leg as he ran kisses up the entirety of your left leg. The hand slid gently between your legs and coaxed them open inch by inch.

You could feel that your lingerie was soaking and when he placed his hand at the crevice between your thighs he shuddered.

"Y/N, you are so wet for me. You are so perfect," he said as he pulled the underwear down and away.

His lips found your center and he leaned in to your sex kissing it as he had your mouth moments before. Your resolve shattered and your body began to shake.

He pulled back and easily slid two fingers inside of you, crooking them to himself and causing you to yell out his name.

"Dean!" you moaned loudly then slapped your hands across your mouth remembering that there were people in the bunker. He hummed into his work and it caused you to moan loudly again.

His index finger on the other hand found your clit and began taking long hard swipes against it which were your undoing. You came loud and hard, your body leaving the bed and your thighs tightening around his head.

"Oh my God, yes, baby," he said as you tensed up against him. He ran his arm out and around your legs bringing you tighter around him and he brought you to another two intense orgasms.

You could feel tears forming at your eyes and you breathed out heavily. He stayed until he had pulled you through your last orgasm and then lightly petted your swollen labia as you rocked into calm.

You still couldn't breathe when he came back up to your face.

"Jesus, Y/N, I would love to feel your lips around me tonight but I don't think I can wait to be inside of you. Is that okay?" he asked.

You nodded your head.

He lined himself up and pushed into you gently. This was familiar. This was the feeling that you only had when it was him.

He pushed into you and then stopped having a moment of his own. You reached up and took his shoulders down to your chest and cradled him, both of you adjusting to a feeling that had been long absent from each other.

"Dean, move, please," you asked after a few moments. He smiled at you and began to rock gently into you. He concentrated on drawing the feeling out and you could see the strain on his face as he tried to keep from reaching completion.

You pushed your hips up to his and showed him that it was okay. He sped up just a bit and began to rock into you in earnest.

"Oh my God, Y/N, I'm going to," he said as you felt his hole body tense up and he shuddered with release into you. He held himself up until he could not anymore and then collapsed on your chest.

"I love you so much, so much, Y/N," he gasped out.

Your hands found their home in his hair and you shushed him.

You lay wrapped in his arms, under the heavy blankets. Neither of you had bothered to redress. Your hand traced patterns and words across his chest.

He kissed your forehead and toyed with the hair around your face. You were both quiet and enjoying the time together.

He broke the silence first.

"Y/N?"

"Hmm," you said not stopping your fingers.

"Marry me," he said. You sat up and looked down at him. You needed to know that this was not afterglow talk. Dean Winchester just said something you never thought you would hear him say. Something you never thought you would hear period.

"What did you say?" you asked.

"Marry me," he said. You leaned down and kissed him tenderly.

"Is that a yes, kiss? Or…" he asked.

You were quiet and you heard his breathing shift down.

"Dean, our lives…." you started.

"I know. I mean, hell, Dean Winchester isn't technically even alive anymore. It was.. I shouldn't have," he said as he started to get up .

You increased the pressure of your hand on his chest.

"That's not what I mean, stay," you said.

He looked at the ceiling.

"Yes."

He turned his head to you and his lips curled into a wide smile.

"Say it again," he breathed.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

He kissed you deeply and turned into you to make love again.

You woke with the morning sun, still wrapped in his arms.

"Okay, so how do we do this? Like you said, you're dead. I'm a fugitive in four… no five states," you said.

"That definitely makes it harder to get a license," he said as he ran his hands up and down your arm.

You smiled. "So let's leave the law out of it. I don't need a piece of paper as long as I know that I have you," you said.

He kissed your lips tenderly.

"When do you want to do it?" he asked.

You thought about it for a minute. "Why not tonight?" you asked.

He turned over quickly. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"I mean, yes, if you want to," you said back to him.

"Are you kidding me? I would marry you right now," he said.

"Look Winchester, I don't want a fancy wedding dress or anything but I don't want to marry you naked either," you laughed out.

You spent the next hour or so figuring out how this was going to work before you got up and got to work.

"Sammy, wake your ass up, man," Dean said as he slammed his brother's door open.

Sam blinked hard around the room, trying to get his bearings.

"Dean, what the hell man?" he groaned.

Dean sat heavily on the bed. He handed his brother a cup of coffee and waited for the sleepy man to sit up and drink from it.

"Okay, so listen. Y/N and I are getting married tonight. You're the best man, we need to go find some rings. Let's go," he said clapping his hands and standing up.

Sam spat the sip he had just taken back into his cup. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're serious?" he said.

"As a heart attack, now come on," he said. "See you at the car in ten!"

Sammy laid back trying to figure out what had just happened.

You had been engaged once before, when you were seventeen. Jason Mason gave you his senior ring and you planned to elope after graduation. That was until you walked in one day to find him with a couple of girls from the grade below you. You threw his ring in his face and stormed out. The day after graduation he stopped by your parent's house but you were already gone.

You had no idea how to even get ready for something like this. As hunters, a wedding was most likely to be a simple affair. You looked into your closet. You had one cotton dress you wore undercover once and your FBI suit. At least the dress was green, it would match those eyes. So you pulled it out and checked it for wrinkles.

There was a tapping on the door and you padded over to answer it. Mary Winchester stood in the hallway a combination of looks on her face.

"Y/N, can we talk?" she said.

"Yes ma'am, please come in," you said to her as you sat on the end of your bed and offered her the chair under your desk.

The two of you sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, before she finally spoke.

"I wish this moment could be how a mother always pictures it, I guess. Except that in my case, I knew a chubby cheeked four year old and came back to a grown man. I am not sure what I should say or do, but I just need you to know that I think that you are good for him. I know he has spent his life taking care of everyone else, and what he needs is to have someone to take care of him. I didn't do that…. And his father, well he was so driven by his own demons that he didn't do it either. When his father and I got married, it was fast. We drove up to this little chapel near Topeka and made it official. We loved each other, we really did. And despite all of the things that happened, the most important thing that we had then was hope. Give him hope, Y/N," she said as she stood up.

She started to walk out of the room when she turned around. She put her hand into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a small cloth bag.

"These belonged to my mother- don't ask. Anyway, I think that it would be nice if they…." she said, wiping a single tear from her eye.

You took the small bag and pulled a pair of pearl earrings from within it.

"Thank you, Mary," you said. She took your hands in hers for a split second and then disappeared out of the door.

Dean walked into the pawn shop and startled the man behind the counter when the bell on the door rang out. Sam followed him in, hands in his coat pockets. The temperature had taken a drastic dip and he was eager to get back to the bunker.

"Good morning…. Chester," Dean read from the employee tag. "I would like to look at some wedding bands please."

Chester pointed him to a case at the end of the counter but didn't say a word and went back to the copy of Weekly World News that he had been reading.

The case was awash in gold bands, small pink price tags hanging from them with string.

"Dean, are you sure it's wise to buy used rings? I mean with our track record…" Sam said noticing when Chester glanced up and then back down.

"Well, as much as I would love to, I ain't exactly got Jared's money if you get my drift. Speaking of, I hope that Walter Warren didn't blow the farm on Christmas," he said as he looked at the credit card they would be using.

"Okay, but we just need to be careful. I got a bad feeling about this," Sam continued.

Dean immediately tensed up. "You mean you got a bad feeling about this or about Y/N and me?"

"What!? No, I'm happy for you. This is all I have ever wanted for you. Calm down, man," he said with his hands put up defensively.

Dean calmed a bit and turned back to the case. His eyes roaming to a set of rings that he had not seen before. They seemed to have materialized but they were beautiful.

"Hey Chester, can you show me this set of rings?" he called the pawn dealer over.

Chester sat down his paper, leaving it open to the Page 5 girl and begrudgingly walked over to the case.

He unlocked the case and pulled out the velvet covered cardboard that the rings were on. They shone in the light and Dean was just about to reach out and touch them when they heard the flutter of wings.

"Dean, no, don't touch those rings," Castiel said in a snap.

"What the hell?" Chester exclaimed at seeing the man pop out of thin air. Cass directed his attention to the shop keep and placed two fingers on his forehead.

"What the hell, Cass?" Dean asked as Chester slumped to the floor in a deep sleep.

"He is fine, he's sleeping," Cass said before taking the rings in his hand and making a tight fist pulverized them.

"Cass! I was going to buy those rings," Dean said, anger creeping into his voice.

"That would be inadvisable Dean. Those rings were sent by a group of militant angels in Heaven who are very unhappy with you about Michael's demise. They would have allowed the angels to take you and by extension Y/N," he finished as he allowed the golden powder that was left from the rings to float to the ground.

"Angels, man. Dicks," he said.

"Let's check out another shop, Dean," Sammy suggested as he took Dean by the shoulder.

"That isn't necessary, here," Castiel said as he held his closed hand out towards Dean.

He dropped two polished, silver bands into Dean's hand.

"They are iron. The symbols carved into them are Enochian and are protection charms. They will also help to keep the militia away from you and Y/N," the angel spoke.

"These are nice, Cass, thank you," Dean said as he placed the rings into a zippered inner pocket in his jacket.

Sam suddenly had a thought and turned to Dean.

"Dean why don't you go back to the bunker? I want to take Cass somewhere real quick," Sam said.

Dean raised an eyebrow to ask but was ghosted by his brother and the angel as they disappeared. He could hear Chester rousing behind the counter and knew it was time to get the hell out of dodge.

Cass popped them into a back booth of a seedy diner he remembered from a job.

"Sam, why are we here?" he asked.

"I never thought I would see the day when my brother decided that he was going to do something like get married," Sam started.

"Why not? You did it," Cass related as he began to organize the sugar packets on the table by color.

Sam shuddered as he remembered his 'marriage' to Becky.

"Not cool, man. She had me drugged," he complained.

"Look, I want to make this day work for my brother and for Y/N. I need your help. I don't know what they are expecting but I want to make it right, no hunter weirdness," he said.

"How do you propose that we _make it right_?" the angel asked.

 ***MOMMA2LEOSMOMMA2LEOSMOMMA2LEOSMOMMA2LEOSMOMMA2LEOS***

Y/N's phone buzzed. It was a text from Dean.

::::::::::::::::: Feet cold yet?::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::: Mine are just fine… yours?::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::: I can't wait to do this with you :::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::: Me neither ::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::: Meet me at the chapel at 6 :::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::: K. Dean, I love you ::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::: Me, too ::::::::::::::;;;

Y/N slipped the green dress over her head and put on the only dress shoes she had from her FBI suit.

She checked her clock again before putting on the pearl earrings that Mary had given to her earlier.

When she checked herself in the mirror, she frowned. Her heart was so happy, and she knew that this was the beginning of a great adventure for her and Dean.

But she couldn't help but think that he deserved more than her. She brushed her hair back and tried to push away the thoughts that told her that she wasn't good enough, pretty enough or just even enough for Dean Winchester.

"You really shouldn't think like that about yourself, Y/N," she heard and turned to find Cass sitting on the end of her bed.

"Cass, we've talked about reading people's thoughts," she said placing the brush on the table.

"Yes, we have… at length, but I will not apologize this time. If you could only see yourself as he sees you," he said with a glorious smile as he stood up and placed two fingers on her forehead. He turned her around to the mirror on the wall and she gasped.

Looking back at her was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Her hair curled velvety soft around her shoulders, her eyes were both warm and glowing. All of the physical flaws that she saw in herself every day were gone.

"That's what he sees, every time he looks at you, Y/N," Cass said. You flung yourself into his arms.

"Thank you, Castiel," she softly spoke as the two friends embraced.

"I wanted to tell you that it's almost time, and I wanted to make sure that you were alright," he said.

She thought for a moment and then realized that she was.

"I really am, Cass. I'm happy," she said.

"Good. I will see you soon," he said and with that he was off.

The chapel was on the other side of the bunker and she found herself walking there alone a few minutes later.

Her thoughts were on her parents, whom she had lost so long ago. It was why she began hunting. Demons possessed them and then killed them before leaving their empty corpses on the ground in front of her. She choked down bitter regret that she couldn't save them, she had been eleven.

She thought about how she would be walking in alone to marry Dean. The term "marry" still seemed so strange to her.

She stood in front of the large double doors and tried to get a hold of herself. She took a deep breath, hoping that when she walked into the room that Dean was really there and that she had not been dreaming this all up. Stranger things had of course happened to them.

She heard the lilted Scottish accent before she saw him.

"Hello, darling," Crowley crooned as he stood up against the wall. He was very overdressed in an expertly tailored black suit with a green vest underneath, the exact shade of Dean's eyes.

"Crowley," she spoke to the demon whose own story could be ripped straight from the pages of one of Chuck's books. The evil minion of hell turned weirdo family member.

"Rumor has it, that there is some sort of shindig going on here tonight," he said as he looked at his no doubt impeccable nails.

"I'm not sure if I would call it a shindig, but Dean and I have decided to get married- well hunter married anyway," she said.

"Yes, I imagine getting the law involved would be a bit of a bad idea considering your extracurricular activities," he added with an actually warm smile.

"Anyway, I was in the neighborhood and I overheard you thinking about your father," he began.

"That's awfully convenient," she said in response.

"Well, I have never hated you Y/N and as far as women go, Squirrel really could do worse," he continued.

"Um, thank you, I think. Was that a compliment?"

"It was meant to be, sorry, my people skills need work," he answered.

"I was thinking that perhaps, I could, if you wanted… seeing as I never had a daughter to do such things with… escort you into the chapel tonight," he said as he studied an invisible spot on his jacket.

"You want to walk me down the aisle?" she asked him with a raised brow.

"Yeah, why not? Cross it off me bucket list and all that," he said as he moved closer to her.

"No strings?"

"Of course, not. Well, at least not this time," he added suddenly remembering his reputation as a demon.

"Thank you Crowley," she said as her eyes shifted to the floor.

"Then it's settled. Now, what in the name of bloody hell are you wearing?"

"It's the only dress I have. I wanted to look nice for Dean," she started looking down at the dress.

"Well, it's not bloody likely I'm going to walk you down an aisle wearing that dishrag, no offense," he said as if he didn't know that offense had most definitely been taken.

"I think it's safe to assume that you won't be wearing white?" he said as he snapped his fingers.

The cotton dress was replaced by a burgundy lace tea length dress that came just off of her shoulders and framed her decolletage well. Her hair was awash with ringlets and there was baby's breath sticking out at random.

In her hand, a bouquet of Bluebonnets and yellow roses, her very own slice of Texas for her day.

"There something new, something blue. I believe those earrings are borrowed and I am very, very old. Shall we?" he asked as he offered his arm.

When the doors opened, Y/N took in a breath she didn't know she was holding. The chapel had been transformed from the once cluttered book storage room into a dream.

Everyone that had been staying with them, that they had saved, stood in front of folding chairs flanking a short aisle. _Hey Jude_ played from a speaker plugged into the wall.

Y/N caught sight of Sam who smiled and winked at her and she just knew he had been behind it.

There at the front of the room and under an arch made from wild grapevine stood Castiel, in his signature trench coat with a sweet smile on his face. Jack stood at his side, his innocent eyes beaming up at you.

You looked for Dean but did not see him anywhere and your heart began to sink. Maybe he had decided that this was not a good idea and made other plans. Crowley, however, continued walking you to the front. Everyone was smiling. Was this a nightmare?

His voice rang through behind you. "Crowley? I got it from here," Dean spoke and the demon kissed you on the cheek before placing your hand in Dean's.

"You have been given an opportunity this time Squirrel, do it right," he spoke. Dean gave him a pointed look and Crowley walked away to find a seat.

You took the next couple of steps together until you were in front of Castiel.

"Hello Dean," Castiel speaks.

Dean smiled at him and waited for him to speak again. He did not and Dean seemed to know what he was waiting for.

"Hey, Cass," he supplied.

"Hello, Y/N," he then said.

"Hi, Castiel," you responded to the angel.

"I have never conducted a wedding before, and Sam assured me that you two wouldn't want anything traditional. Therefore, I would like to tell you a story in my native Enochian," he began.

Jack leaned over and whispered something into Castiel's ear. "Really? Okay, then," he replied.

"Maybe after the ceremony then," he said to a bit of laughter across the room.

"Dean, when I pulled you from the mouth of Hell, I knew that the universe had a plan for you. A plan that you fought against with every fiber of your being. Y/N, he is very stubborn, you are aware?"

You smiled, "I am."

"I understand that it is traditional for humans to make vows to each other, I only hope that unlike the greater majority of humans that you make achievable goals. Please, go on," he spoke giving the two of you the floor.

Dean began. "Y/N, I am not going to tell you that our life is going to be perfect. Hell, we'll probably go through it more often than not. But I can tell you that I will always be fair to you. I won't ever lie to you," Sam cleared his throat here earning a look from Dean, "unless I have to. I will protect you and I will spend every day that I have on this Earth making sure you know how much I love you."

A cacophony of awes broke out from the room.

"Dean, I promise to show you every day how much I love you, to fight alongside you until we can't fight anymore. I promise that I would lay down my life to protect you. I promise to call you on your shit when you need me to. And I promise that when it all gets to be too much, you will always have a place to come to where you can share the burden, you just have to say the word."

"And you will make me pie whenever I want it?" he added.

"Sure," you said smiling.

"And sex… there's going to be a lot of sex, right?" he said his eyes twinkling.

You couldn't help but smile and hope that the stares you could feel were only a figment of your imagination.

"Yes, Dean, there will be lots of sex," you laughed.

"That's my girl, pie and sex… and... love," he said at the end.

Sam placed a ring into each of your hands.

"Y/N, take this ring as symbol that we are partners forever," he said as he slipped the heavy band onto your finger.

"Dean, take this ring as a symbol that we are partners forever."

"According to the website I looked up on the internet and by the power vested in me by my father, the maker of all things, God, I pronounce you married until death do you part," Castiel said.

The entire room burst into laughter. Death, ha.

Dean leaned forward taking your face into his hands and crashed his lips against yours in a decidedly non-church kiss. The room erupted into applause.

A/N: I know that fans may have an issue with Crowley in my story and especially for when it was set. But I grew to love Crowley and I adore Mark Sheppard, so I decided that Crowley is still alive. There, I played Chuck.

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It took me a couple of weeks to decide to post it, but it was a really sweet idea and I am happy with how it turned out.


End file.
